


A little secret, just between us two

by AdriftanOpenSky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, pure fluff, subtle papashi?, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriftanOpenSky/pseuds/AdriftanOpenSky
Summary: Kakashi visits the Uchiha household, and provides a helping hand to the new mother and her adorable little daughter who loves to try and unmask him whenever she can get her tiny hands near his face. Fluff with a side of subtle Kakasaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, subtle kakasaku
Comments: 26
Kudos: 177





	A little secret, just between us two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing, and have wanted to try to write kakasaku fluff (and baby Sarada) for a long time.  
> Hope you enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes!

“Aaand up you go!”

Tiny giggles, as the silver-haired man gently picks up her precious daughter, and lifts her up in the air with a flourish, earning more beautiful giggles and a wider smile from the little girl. 

Sakura watches, as after their bout of fun out on the grass, Kakashi heads to the porch, and takes a seat beside her with baby Sarada in his lap. 

The little girl has not stopped laughing, and with wide, dark eyes glittering, she reaches up to his face, tiny hand attempting to hook onto his mask.

“Ah-ah, Sarada-chan,” he tuts with an amused, gentle lilt of the voice. He tickles her palms to distract her, but Sarada is having none of that. 

Her daughter remains firm in her intentions, and gives him the cutest and yet most impressive glare a little girl could give, dark eyes set in disapproval.

Kakashi stares back, eyes wide, then pleading, and then finally: “alright, fine. But remember, it’s a secret kept _only_ between us two, eh, Sarada-chan?”

Sarada grins, and her eyes twinkle—a bit evilly—at her success. 

How many times has this happened, and her daughter always had her way? And yet Sakura after all these years, still hasn’t had a single glance at that elusive face…

She sighs as Kakashi turns them, his back towards her, and unhooks his mask(s).

Sarada cheers gleefully, and he chuckles.

Sakura huffs.

As he turns them back towards her, mask back up, Sarada now calm and sucking at her thumb, Sakura takes her daughter into her arms and looks up at him, pouting. 

He raises his brows, amused. 

“You know,” she starts, “she quiets down after she sees your face, every single time.” 

Sakura looks down at Sarada, who is beginning to doze off on her lap, and gently pats at her soft black locks.

She smirks, green eyes glancing up at him. “You can’t blame me for being so curious, what with this mysterious power you hold over Sarada-chan.”

He chuckles, and grins back at her. “Well, it’s different with Sarada-chan. I don’t mind her seeing, because she won’t remember any of it when she’s older!” 

She narrows her eyes. “It can’t remain secret forever. One day…”

He raises a brow.

“...when you least expect it, I’m going to find out,” she finishes. 

His eyes crinkle. “Then, before that happens—when you least expect it, I’ll show you.”

Sakura grins. “Alright. I’ll wait for that, but I might not be very patient.”

“I know,” he smiles back.

  
  


They sit for a while, him lying down with his Icha Icha in hand, her leaning back on a pillar, eyes closed and tired features relaxed, with Sarada curled up, napping in her lap.

Too soon, however, Kakashi has to get back to the office, mounds of paperwork piled high on his desk.

Reluctantly, he puts his book away and sits up.

“As much as I’d love to stay,” he whispers, “I have a growing stack of papers waiting for me, most of which needed to be signed yesterday.”

Sakura peeks up at him. “Shikamaru is going to kill you.”

“Ah, but I’ll have them done before he can find me.”

She rolls her eyes.

Just as he is about to get up, Sakura places her hand on his shoulder. 

“Kakashi.”

He turns towards her.

Sakura looks up at him, pale green eyes boring into his dark grey.

“Thank you,” she says.

Without intending to, Sakura packs all her exhaustion, all the sleepless nights and hectic days, the sadness and loneliness she can’t help but sink in whenever Sarada is finally asleep, into one big, tearful smile. 

“It means so much to me. I know how busy you are as Hokage—these small visits to Sarada-chan, they mean the world.” 

She watches his hand come up to his shoulder and rest on hers, warm and gentle.

Sakura glances away, head lowered.

“I can’t thank you enough,” her voice breaks, and she frowns at herself. 

Kakashi’s hand squeezes hers, a firm reassurance. “Sakura, there’s no need to thank me. I’m thankful that I can be here for you and Sarada-chan, and I’m sorry that it can only be for a while.”

“Stop that. I already feel bad having the Rokudaime come here and listen to me cry. Don’t you dare say sorry.”

His hand falls from hers and reaches to pat at her head. “Maa, Sakura-chan, I look forward to the time I get to spend here. It’s so peaceful, and I get to read Icha Icha without Shikamaru yelling at me. There’s nothing better.” 

Sakura punches his shoulder. “Don’t ever let Sarada see that book! I’ll have you flying to the moon.”

“But she’s too young to understand anything, Sakura-chan.”

Green eyes glare at him.

“Alright, alright. Of course, I’ll be stealthy with my reading.” He stands up, stretching.

“Only read when she’s asleep,” she tilts her head pointedly.

“Yes, yes.” Kakashi’s eyes crinkle as he bends down towards her. 

Sakura watches as he presses a soft kiss onto the crown of Sarada’s head. 

“Goodbye, Sarada-chan,” he whispers, “you’re always delightful. Just don’t grow up to be as scary as your mama, and you’ll be alright.”

Pink brows rise high. “Excuse m—”

Kakashi tugs down his mask and gives her a swift kiss on her temple. 

“Bye, Sakura-chan. Take care.”

Sakura goes red. “What—”

He straightens up, and Sakura has only a split second to take in his face—not enough time to remember anything—before, in the blink of an eye, he is masked once again.

Her mouth has dropped open, and she can only stare in shock as he winks at her, and then takes to the rooftops. 

“KAKASHI! YOU JERK!” 

Sarada stirs awake in her lap.

Sakura’s mind is reeling as she shushes her back to sleep. Desperately, she tries to recall his facial features.

This could win her big money, dammit. 

Was that a beauty mark near his lips? Beneath his nose? Or beneath his mouth?

  
  


She can’t remember anything.

  
  


“Damn you, Kakashi-sensei,” she mutters.

She swears she’ll get him back for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Edit: I can’t believe this hit 150 kudos...thank you all so much 😭 I’m so glad you enjoyed!


End file.
